Judgement
by delusionalcookie
Summary: When Noah finds himself in the afterlife, he is surprised to see that it is nothing like he expected. In fact, he learns that he was not expected at all. As he waited for his judgement, a beautiful girl with twin tails approaches him and offers an alternative...


Rain.

Noah had never experienced a storm such as this. The rain came in thick sheets, obscuring his vision. Still, he pressed on. The noise was deafening, he couldn't even hear the radio anymore.

"I really should pull over," he said to himself. He slowed down, spotting a rest area. It was only about a mile ahead, according to the signs.

The sky flashed as lightning arced across it, illuminating the night. For a split second, Noah saw further up the road.

He reacted instinctively, slamming his foot on the brakes. They locked up, the ABS failing in the extreme weather. As he hydroplaned his car spun.

Noah gripped the wheel, his eyes wide with fear. The car's momentum carried it along the dark interstate for about a thousand feet before it came to a stop.

"That was close!" Noah sighed in relief. The sound of a horn blaring made him turn to look out of the driver's said window.

All he saw were two bright headlights, and then everything went black.

#

Noah opened his eyes. It was warm, and he was sitting on a comfortable couch. He took stock of his surroundings, and saw he was in some sort of entrance hall.

He saw he wasn't alone, another man was sitting near him dressed in a robe of fine silk. Noah figured it might be worthwhile to talk to the man, "Hey buddy, where are we?"

The man turned to look at him. Noah saw he was quite old, "You don't know?" The man spoke with an incredulous voice.

"No, I have no idea," Noah replied, hoping that the man may be clearer.

"Welcome to Judgement, friend. It appears that you have yet to realize you've shuffled off your mortal coil."

"You're saying I'm dead?" Noah spoke, his voice shaking. The man nodded his head.

"Mr. Eldridge? Excuse me, Mr. Eldridge?" The old man looked up at the newcomer. So did Noah. A young man, smartly dressed in a navy business suit, stood in front of the couch, unconsciously adjusting his tie.

"Yes, my dear boy, what can I do for you?" The old man smiled kindly.

"It's time for us to render your judgement, sir. If you would care to accompany me this way?" The young man held out his hand and helped Mr. Eldridge to his feet.

The young man turned to Noah and spoke, "Hello, Noah, your arrival was unexpected. Please be patient, someone will be along to collect you shortly."

Noah nodded as the man had already turned away. He unconsciously reached for his phone before he realized he no longer had it.

Minutes passed, then an hour. Well, it seemed like an hour but he couldn't really tell as there were no clocks.

"Hey! Psst!" Noah lifted his head up, he had just about dozed off.

"Yeah? Is it my turn?" He blinked his eyes to clear his drowsiness. Then he blinked them again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He knew the girl standing in front of him. Aquamarine twin tails and eyes, an earnest smile, and an excitable demeanor. Almost exactly as he had imagined her. She crouched down in front of him, wearing her trademark white sleeveless shirt and blue tie.

"Follow me! It's boring here," she said and took him by the wrist, pulling at him. Noah was in a state of shock, never once did he think he'd actually get to meet Hatsune Miku. Death being a negative occurrence quickly evaporated from his mind.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up…" Noah yawned, he felt tired, "You must be who they sent, then."

"What? I wasn't sent by anyone! I'm getting you out of here," she looked at him. He stood there, staring back at her.

"What? Why come for me then?" Noah felt confusion grip him.

"Oh, come on… do you really need to ask that? Tell you what, you follow me out of here and I'll answer any question you want!" She tugged at his sleeve.

"Yeah, ok, let's go," I followed her this time. She led me away from the atrium via a side door, likely the same she had snuck through before. I saw stark white walls and doors with plaques I couldn't seem to make out.

Noah grew worried as Miku took him further into the building. He was sure that was where they were going. What if she wasn't who she said she was? He stopped as he thought about the reality of his situation. There was no way this could happen.

As if by chance, Miku stopped just as these ideas had him lost him in thought. When he looked up, Noah saw they had arrived at a door marked 'Exit.'

"You ready?" Miku asked him.

"Who are you, really?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku! Who else would I be? Who are you?" she looked up at him, her eyes two shining cerulean beacons. All that was missing was the siren's song.

"I'm… don't worry about who I am. Wait, you came not knowing who I am?" Noah felt uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't know whether he should return the way he came or go through the door with Miku. What was on the other side, anyway?

"I know who you are, or at least I know your desires," Miku wrapped her two arms around his, pushing herself against him.

Noah knew he should enjoy this moment, yet he still had his doubts, "This makes little sense! First, there is an afterlife, and second, what I wanted most in the world is here with me. If something is too good to be true, then it probably is."

Miku looked hurt, "What will it take for you to believe me? You know what, never mind. Go back and receive your judgement."

Miku let go of him and pushed the door open. It led to what appeared to be an alley. Noah looked at her and realized that he screwed up, "Miku, please wait."

She stepped outside, and he went after her. The door shut and Noah looked around. He was indeed in an alleyway, and could hear the muted noise of a main road nearby.

"Oh, so you do want to come? I thought that might work!" Miku clutched at Noah's arm yet again and refused to let go. She led him out of the alleyway and onto the street.

Noah decided that he needed at least some information about where he was. The streets were busy, but there were few cars. People strolled, taking their time. He noticed that the air was crisp, clean, and easy to breathe.

"Miku, can you please tell me where I am and what is going on?"

"Okay, we're in Nakai, and I'm bringing you to my apartment," she spoke as if Noah knew the first thing and would believe the second thing.

"Hatsune Miku is bringing me to her apartment. Also, we're in a city that doesn't exist," Noah shook his head, is this for real or was he in a coma?

"You want the full story? All right, we've got a walk, anyway. So, Nakai is the only city on this world, and this world only exists because a long time ago a human and a spirit blew up a god. Would you like to know more?"

"Yes. The absurdity of it all is really growing on me," Noah said, his words dripping with sarcasm. He wanted practical information, not some legend.

"Okay! So, the human and IA were trapped in a reality outside space and time, and enjoyed life together until one day…" Miku chattered on. Noah wasn't paying attention.

He looked at the aesthetically pleasing glass facades of the buildings and noted an abundance of greenery that reminded him of an eco-city program he had watched while still alive. They walked for what must have been a mile before Miku stopped talking.

"Something created this world out of all realities that the Mother had created to house her subjects. It's the impossible planet. Humans do come here, but not all of them. They need to meet certain… requirements."

"Ok, what requirements?" Now, Noah thought, they were getting somewhere.

"What was your passion in life? You worked at a horrible job but it was worth it because of what you came home to," Miku said, looking at Noah.

"My collection of, well… you?" He said.

"Exactly. This is a planet filled with those like me and other versions of myself, in fact."

"So what is judgement, then?"

"Oh, they determine where you live and which of us was your favorite. I don't like to do things that way. I am the first after all. Zero-One."

"So you kidnap your targets?"

"What? Is that what you think I'm doing?" Miku stopped and looked at Noah, confusion written across her face.

He had meant it as a joke and hastily corrected himself, "No, of course not."

"Oh, ok! Anyway, we only get one partner and I'm excited to see what the other Miku's are talking about."

What the other Miku's were talking about? Noah shook his head, is she really that naïve? That innocent? He actually felt apprehension. It was all moving too fast. They got to an apartment building and went into an atrium where he saw other couples chatting amicably. There were even a few other Miku's, though some differed from others.

'His' Miku, if he could call her that, tugged on his sleeve as an elevator opened. The ride up was short, and by the time they got to her apartment shortly after, it surprised him to see her acting nervous.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked up at him, her innocence plain on her face. She had no idea what to do.

"Do we really have to do this right away?" Noah felt his self-confidence slipping. The truth is, he had no more experience than she did, but was loath to admit it.

"W-well, they said…"

"Wait, why don't we sit down?" Noah led her to a couch in the well-appointed apartment. It was a one-bedroom, but spacious. She sat down and kept staring at him. Her whole demeanor had changed from the confident young woman who had broken him out of judgement into a shy, timid girl waiting for her first kiss.

"So, uh…" Noah cringed as he spoke. What could he say to her? His palms were sweating, and he wiped them nervously against his white trousers. He had no point of reference for this, just a lifetime of late-night internet sessions.

"H-hey! I know what might work! Append gave this to me," Miku got up as she spoke and returned shortly after with a bottle of liquor Noah didn't recognize.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her, doubt lingering in his mind.

"Yes! Um… it's called… Rum. It just says rum. Do you know what that is?" Miku hands the bottle to Noah, who takes a moment to look at it.

"I don't see a brand, but don't you have this with coke or something?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any?"

"I can have some delivered," Miku pulled out a blue cell phone and was busy with it for a few minutes. When she finished, she set the phone on the table in front of the couch.

"Ok, I'll get the glasses. Do you have any ice?" Noah stood up, wanting nothing more than to make himself busy.

"Yeah, there's an ice machine in the freezer," Miku told him. A moment later a knock at the door signaled the arrival of the coke.

"That was fast," Noah said absently while putting ice into glasses for the two of them.

"Hm? Oh, I suppose so." Miku wasn't really paying attention. Noah turned and saw her placing a six pack of cans on the table. They were cold, the condensation on them was visible.

Miku had returned to the couch, her hands together and pressed between her knees. Noah prepared their drinks, pouring more rum into his glass than Miku's.

"Here you go," Noah handed her the glass, and she accepted it gratefully. She took a sip, and then another.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" She exclaimed, and drank the rest in one swallow.

"Hey! Slow down or you'll get sick," Noah cautioned her.

Miku nodded and poured herself her next glass. Meanwhile, Noah continued drinking his. At first, he was worries that the alcohol only made it worse, but then she talked.

"You know what? I never thought it would be this hard," she said after her third glass, slurring her words ever so slightly. Noah realized she had probably never drank before.

"Thought what would be hard?"

"Having sex with someone. I thought it was just… well, here I am, take off your clothes," Miku giggled, then looked at Noah, biting her lip seductively.

Noah drank the rest of his glass. It was his fourth, but who's counting?

"Well, maybe some people can do that," he said cautiously, worried he might say something stupid.

"What do you think, Noah, do you think… my breasts are ok?" Miku puffed out her modest chest. "Append is so… well endowed. I can't help but feel jealous."

Noah stared at her chest and spoke absentmindedly, "Yeah, they are pretty big."

"Hey! That's not helping!" Miku pouted and took another drink. There seemed to be a lot more rum in her glass now. The bottle was over half empty. Had they really already had that much?

Wait.

Noah realized too late his mistake.

"Miku! No, I meant…"

"Meant what?"

"I meant that yours are perfect. Everything about you is perfect," Noah spoke earnestly. Miku stared at him and he felt very anxious. He could feel his inhibitions slipping and his mind seemed fuzzy. He took the bottle and drank straight from it, looking for just a little more liquid courage.

"Really? Do you _really_ think so?" Miku took the bottle from him and drank from it. She cringed and made a face as she put it back on the table.

"Yes… yes I do, Miku! I love you!" Noah cried out and without another word she was on him, facing him on his lap. Noah could think of nothing else as her mouth searched for his own. He responded eagerly to her passionate kiss, his tongue seeking hers.

Noah took advantage of the opportunity and placed his hands on Miku's backside, squeezing. She broke the kiss for a moment and looked at him, her eyes full of lust.

"Oh? So you finally want me?" She spoke, her voice low and alluring.

"I've always wanted you, Miku. Always." Noah tried to kiss her, but she pulled back. She unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside. She then started with her own, removing it and exposing her bra. She unclasped it and let it fall, exposing her small breasts.

"Do you like them?" Miku asked him, her voice unsure.

"I love them!" Noah said and moved his hands, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her chest towards him. He inhaled as the bare flesh of her breasts pressed against his face. Her scent triggered something in him, and he felt like he was going crazy. He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, teasing it with his tongue while gently sucking. Small moans of pleasure were escaping Miku's lips, and Noah felt her one of her hands search for and grip his erect member.

"N-Noah! Mmm… it feels good… keep going!" Miku said as she massaged his manhood through his pants.

He gripped her ass with one of his hands, his hand forcing its way underneath her panties. Then, it wasn't enough.

He needed more. He _needed to be inside Hatsune Miku!_

He broke away and looked at her. In a single, fluid motion, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where he lay her on the bed. The pure white bedspread accented her creamy skin. Miku looked at him, or rather, his crotch. He fumbled with his trousers and got them off.

Noah made to take off his underwear, but Miku beat him to it, rising quickly from the bed and getting down on her knees. She was pulling down his underwear before he could even react and exposed his member. Miku took it into her hand and ran her lips across it. She pushed her face against it and inhaled deeply.

"Miku…" Noah said, her erotic display exciting him.

"You want me to put it in my mouth?" She asked him, gently licking the tip with her tongue.

"Yes!" Noah moaned as she followed up by running her tongue along the back of his manhood.

Eyes locked to his, Miku opened her mouth and slowly took him into it. Noah felt himself shiver as the hot wetness of her saliva covered his member. She continued to take him further within her mouth until he could feel her throat.

With one hand on his thigh and the other gripping the base of his member, she moved her head, her lips wrapped around him.

"Ahh… Ahh…" Noah moaned as she teased the tip with every stroke, yet never quite let him go.

The lewd sounds of her sucking filled the room, and Noah felt himself about to climax. He put his hands on her head, "Miku, stop! I'm gonna cum!"

She just kept going, and he forced her to move faster. Even as his climax hit, she didn't stop. A wave of pleasure washed through him as his orgasm took hold. She finally stopped and made small sounds every time seed shot into her mouth. When he was finished, she pulled her head back.

Looking up at Noah, Miku opened her mouth and showed him what lay within. Then, with a deliberate slowness, she closed her mouth and swallowed his seed. Then, she opened her mouth again to show him that it was clean.

Noah felt himself getting hard again at such an overt display of pure eroticism. Miku stood up and removed her skirt before climbing onto the bed and spreading her legs. Her panties were soaking wet. He climbed onto the bed and moved to take them off. He slowly slid them off, looking intently at her womanhood as it was slowly revealed.

What he saw was absolute perfection, her slit ever so slightly parted to reveal the pinkness that lay within. As he pulled her panties off and cast them aside, he stared at her. Her chest was heaving in anticipation.

"Miku… you are so beautiful," Noah said to her.

"Please… taste me…" Miku said as she placed her hands at her crotch, spreading it for him to see.

Noah complied and wasted no time, lowering his head and running his tongue along her labia. She gasped in surprise as he teased her clit. He could smell her lust and it heightened his own as he moved his tongue faster.

"Mmm! Put your tongue inside me!" Miku cried out, placing her hands atop his head and forcing his face into her womanhood. Noah thrust his tongue deep inside her, reveling in her taste.

He reached up with one hand, searching out and finding Miku's breast. He squeezed it as he pleasured her orally. Miku's moaning filled the room, and he could feel her body tense up in anticipation. Noah kept going, determined to bring her to orgasm.

Bring her he did! She arched her back as she climaxed, her juices flowing and filling Noah's mouth. He had to swallow multiple times to stop from choking. Miku cried out in pleasure as the intensity of her orgasm rocked her body.

When she finally let go of Noah's head, he looked up and saw her chest heaving. He climbed on top of her and put his face close to hers.

"Want to find out what you taste like?" Noah whispered in her ear.

Miku answered by pulling his head towards hers and kissing him deeply. The tip of his member brushed against her crotch, and he pulled back.

"I want you inside me!" Miku cried out to him as he gripped his member, guiding it into her. She was small, but expanded easily to accommodate him as he penetrated her. She moaned as he pushed himself inside her. Noah grunted as he felt her squeezing him back.

"Miku… you're so tight," Noah let go of his member and grabbed her hips.

Miku moaned and gripped the sheets with her hands as he entered her. He thrust, moving his hips slowly at first. She relaxed after a few minutes of this and he moved faster, falling into a rhythm as Miku gasped with pleasure with every full insertion.

"Harder, Noah!" Miku cried out. Noah obliged and moved faster.

"Ooh, there! Right there!" She twitched as he massaged her g-spot. He admired her nude form as he watched his member thrust into her. He knew that there wouldn't be much longer until he finished.

"Where do you want me to cum?" Noah asked her.

"Inside me! I want you to come inside me!" Miku replied, wrapping her legs around his hips and forcing him deep inside her.

He locked his lips with hers as they climaxed together, his seed shooting deep into her. He could feel every inch of her against him as they pressed against one another. They lay together, rapturous in the glow of their consummated love.

"I love you, Noah," Miku breathed into his ear as they broke their kiss.

"I love you too, Miku," he replied.

He pushed himself up, his member sliding out of her. He rolled off of her as she put a hand over her crotch. He looked down and saw that it wasn't helping, their combined fluids were leaking all over the bedspread. He saw that there were tissues next to the bed and handed them to her.

"Thank you, love," Miku smiled at him and he kissed her. After they got themselves cleaned up, they lay together under the covers, their still-naked bodies pressed together.

"What happens now?" Noah asked her.

"What do you mean?" Miku replied. She had undone her twin tails and her hair now hung straight, all over the bedspread.

Noah kind of liked it this way and stroked it.

"Well, what about 'judgement?'"

"Oh, don't worry about them, you'll just stay with me," Miku kissed him tenderly, "unless you don't want to…"

"Of course I want to stay with you!" Noah reassured her.

She smiled, "I'm so happy you're finally here."

"Me too, but… there's just one thing."

"What's that?"

Noah's stomach growled with hunger and Miku laughed, "I'm sta _r_ ving!"

"Well, let's go out to eat!" Miku giggled, and they got up from the bed, getting dressed. As they walked towards a small diner on the corner of the block, Noah pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, still amazed that he was really with her.

This time, conversation came easy as they chatted over dinner, and Noah realized that he was finally happy.


End file.
